VIH
by KawaiChiketo69
Summary: Il à suffit d'un soir, et d'un seul contact. Voici une histoire qui malgré l'imagination, à peut-être été vécu par des personnes.    Attention: Lime


Bonjour à tous, je suis petit caramel rose du collectif d'auteur Kawai Chiketo 69, me revoilà avec une fic dont le sujet principal me tenait à cœur ; avant de démarrer je voudrais vous faire un petit topo sur le lieu et les personnages principaux.

Lieu, à Konoha dans une réalité très proche de la notre en d'autre terme pas de ninja.  
Les personnages, Temari, Hinata et Shikamaru (âgés respectivement de 24, 22 et 22 ans), ils sont en colocation, et sont tous étudiants (Temari: lettre, Hinata: biologie spécialisé dans l'écologie et Shikamaru: médecine)

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous ses petits amis ninja appartiennent toujours et encore à Masashi Kishimoto.

_

Le soleil brille à Konoha, les rayons étincelants illuminent le village du feu, il doit-être à peu prêt midi, et les étudiants de l'école primordiale supérieur se baladent dans le parc afin de profiter de leur temps de déjeuner ou tous simplement manger à l'extérieur : la nourriture de la fac n'est pas particulièrement appréciée.  
Un groupe d'étudiant commence à s'installer au pied d'un grand chêne. Au nombre de cinq, il est composé de trois garçons et deux filles ( Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto et Gaara) .

Naruto: (s'adossant à l'arbre) Rah ! Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant ce cours de philo !

Temari: (s'asseyant à côté d'Hinata) Moi j'ai trouvé ça intéressant surtout le texte de Kazahana sur « la société et la perversité »

Shikamaru: C'est sur que si y aurai pas le mot perversité, tu aurais pas aimé ! (s'allongeant sur l'herbe)

Temari: (gardant son sang-froid) Mais ferme là abruti ! Tu y connais rien à la littérature !

Naruto: (méditant la réplique de Temari) D'ailleurs y a aucun description pornographique dedans … j'ai été assez déçu à la lecture.

Shikamaru: Pfff, j'en connais assez pour savoir que Kazahana c'est fait connaître du grand publique par ses films classés X, ses discours sur la liberté sexuelle lors de la grande révolution de Mai 68 et aussi oh le sexe shop qu'elle a ouvert en ville il y a 5 ans... bon satisfaite la littéraire ?

Temari: (gardant un peu moins son sang froid) Bon, écoute le futur dentiste, l'auteur à peut-être eux des moments de … comment dire, de folie ! Mais dans son texte elle montre une réalité sociale et psychologique sur le suicide, la torture et le mal que l'on se fait les uns aux autres.

Gaara: (accordant sa guitare folk) Cool, tu pourras me le prêter.

Shikamaru: J'insiste pas, ça sert à rien de parler avec toi, d'ailleurs avec toutes les femmes par extension …

Naruto:(se lève) On pourrait pas un peu manger tranquille ! Chaque midi c'est pareil, si vous débâtez pas, vous vous faites la gueule, si vous débâter pas et que vous vous faites pas la gueule c'est pour vous affronter au dames, pour savoir qui est le plus intelligent ! Merde, faite une partie de Trivial Poursuit ce soir qu'on en finisse !

Gaara: Naruto...

Naruto: Ouais ? (s'assoit)

Gaara: La ferme, si tu gueules je peux pas entendre et par extensions, je ne peux pas accorder Ichibi (le nom de ça guitare)

Shikamaru: (se relevant et allumant une cigarette) Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

Hinata: (ouvrant son bento) Rien, enfin … il paraît qu'il y a une fête préparé par Houzuki Suigetsu, ça vous tente d'y aller ?

Naruto: Y a pas une liste d'invitée ?

Temari: Non, il organise ça avec le bureau des étudiants pour fêter la fin de second semestre. Bref, tous le monde est invité.

Naruto: Euh, pourquoi on est pas courant ?

Shikamaru: Parle pour toi.

Naruto: O_O ! Tu étais au courant !

Shikamaru: On dit « tu es au courant » et pour te répondre, ouais je le suis.

Naruto: Et toi Gaara ?

Gaara: Idem mais j'ai dis que je viendrais pas, ça m'énerve c'est truc là, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait fêter la fin du second semestre, surtout avec le nombre d'hypocrite qu'il y aura. Je préfère que l'on fasse une soirée avec nos vrais amis, et pas des gens qui nous ignore ou nous fuit.

Shikamaru: Plutôt d'accord, j'organise une soirée DVD chez mes parents, ils sont partis en vacances au pays de la cascade faire les touristes... Chouji et surement Shino seront là, du moins après son service de ce soir à la fête, il bosse pour se faire un peu de fric. Ça vous dit de venir ?

Gaara: Compte-moi parmi les invités ! (commence à exécuter les premières notes de la chanson Old man (Neil Young))

Naruto: Et bas moi aussi alors !

Shikamaru: Les filles ?

Temari: Etant vice-présidente du bureau des étudiants je suis obligée d'y aller … j'y resterai une heure ou deux, après je viendrais vous rejoindre.

Shikamaru: (tirant sur sa cigarette) Entendu et toi Hinata ?

Hinata: Euh...euh...je sais pas trop, j'irai bien faire un tour à la fête, mais bon s'il y a personne que je connais ça vaut pas le coup...

Naruto: Y aura ton cousin !

Gaara: Je crois pas que ça soit une grande référence. Sinon je sais qu'il y aura Kankuro il s'obstine toujours à croire qu'il aura une chance avec Inuzuka Hana.

Temari: (ouvrant son bento) On arrête pas de lui dire, qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par les garçons, mais qu'elle aime les filles.

Naruto: Je pense qu'il peut y arriver, faut avouer que votre frère y a pas mal de fille qui voudrait sortir avec.

Temari: Pas possible, elle est sure de son orientation, enfin je crois.

Naruto: Un streap-tease qu'il l'embrasse !

Temari: Avec lap dance !

Naruto: Parie tenu ! (tend la main que Temari sert)

Gaara: Je suis sure que tu pourrais lui arranger le coup Tema.

Shikamaru: (explose de rire et s'étouffe avec la cigarette) Féministe et lesbienne, c'est pas mal comme CV, moi je dis.

Naruto: Hein ?

Temari: Bon, ok que cela soit claire, je n'aime pas les filles, je préfère les garçons.

Shikamaru: Pour une fois que tu trouves que les hommes sont mieux que les femmes... dis-moi tu as testé pour en être aussi certaine ?

Gaara: Je m'engagerais pas dans ce terrain là, Shikamaru, si j'étais toi.

Temari: (souriant sadiquement) Bien sûre que j'ai testé, Ino t'en dira des nouvelles.

Shikamaru: (avec un pincement au cœur) Connasse...

Gaara: Voilà pourquoi.

Naruto: (ouvrant son paquet de ramen à déguster froid) C'est pas cool ça Temari, tu sais très bien qu'il souffre de sa rupture avec Ino.

Temari: Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais être cool, c'était fais exprès pour le blesser.

Naruto: (regardant alternativement Temari et Gaara) Dite votre côté sadique, j'ai l'impression que c'est de famille, mais c'est qui, qui est comme ça chez les Sabaku ?

Gaara: Maman.

Temari: Papa.

Hinata: (regardant Naruto) On peut en déduire toute la famille.

Naruto: Ouais, total d'accord.

Shikamaru: (se lève) Bon, j'y vais. Gaara on se retrouve dans l'amphi.

Hinata: Tu n'as rien mangé Shikamaru !

Shikamaru: Pas grave, et pas faim... (part en écrasant sa cigarette par terre)

Hinata: Je crois qu'il est vexé.

Temari: Il s'en remettra.

Naruto: (mangeant et disant la réplique la bouche pleine) Vous reprenez à quelle heure ? Hum

Gaara: A 14h20, cours d'anatomie.

Hinata: J'ai une conférence sur le danger de la fonte des glaces et les répercussions sur l'écosystème ça va durer toute l'après-midi.

Naruto: Hé hé parfois je suis content d'être en lettre. Temari, tu peux m'aider sur l'analyse de texte s'il te plait ?

Temari: Si tu veux, on fait ça à l'appartement, après manger.

Hinata: J'avais oublié que les littéraires ont un emploie du temps très vide …

Gaara: C'est dégueulasse, bande de glandeur...

Naruto: Hé hé, ça fait plutôt plaisir d'être en week-end le vendredi à 11h30.

Gaara: Tu as du bol que je tienne à ma guitare, mais j'aurai n'importe quel autre objet contondant, là tu l'aurais reçu sur le crâne.

Naruto: Que de la gueule Gaara ! Au faite tu manges pas ?

Gaara: Non.

Hinata: Tu manges jamais, et tu dors jamais, comment tu fais pour être en forme ?

Gaara: (regarde Hinata) La vérité n'est pas forcément ce que vous voyez vous. (se lève) je dois aller faire un truc à la bibliothèque, (donne sa guitare à Temari) Si y a une rayure tu es morte.

Temari: (prend la guitare et la remet délicatement dans sa housse sous les yeux pesants de Gaara) Voilà, aucune rayure ! (sourire niais)

Gaara: Mouais, je viendrai la rechercher demain à ton appartement.

Les trois restants finissent tranquillement leurs repas, par la suite Hinata se rend à sa conférence, laissant Temari et Naruto.

Temari: Bon on y va ?

Naruto: (rotant) Burp ! Où ça ?

Temari: A la maison !

Naruto: Oh il fait si beau, ça serai dommage de s'enfermer pour réviser.

Temari: Bon, j'ai compris (se lève) si tu es motivé à bosser appel (et part)

Naruto : Temari ! Attend j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour se fichu texte !

Temari fit la sourde oreille et laisse le jeune Naruto à son triste et fastidieux destin face au texte de Kazahana.

Un peu plus tard, à l'appartement, la pièce principale est garnie d'un canapé, et d'un meuble sur lequel repose une télévision à tube cathodique de 8 pouces. Les murs sont neutres, et sont bordés par portes (les trois chambres et la salle de bain avec les toilettes), et une cuisine mitoyenne à la pièce principale.  
Temari et Hinata sont sur le canapé entrain d'essayer de regarder la TV, Shikamaru est dans la cuisine à la fenêtre entrain de fumer.

Hinata: Dis tu crois que que … (baisse la tête et rougit)

Temari: (regarde Hinata) Que quoi ?

Hinata: Bas, tu sais à propos de … (de plus en plus pivoine)

Temari: Ah ! (sourie) s'il sera à la fête ?

Hinata: Euh... ou...ou...i...oui .

Temari: Sai devrais être là, c'est le vice-président, t'inquiète pas.

Hinata: Il il … enfin … tu crois que que je peux lui plaire ?

Temari: Tu es toute mignonne Hinata. Alors ai un peu confiance en toi ! (posant un bras sur ses épaules ) Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Hinata: J'espère...

Shikamaru arrive dans la pièce principale.

Shikamaru: Je t'ai emprunté une de tes cigarettes (à Temari), j'irai au tabac ce soir.

Temari: Ça marche.

Shikamaru: Au faite, la soirée DVD on la fait ici. Mes parents ont prêté la maison aux Akimichi ce soir pour qu'il fasse une réunion de famille. Chouji m'a téléphoné tal.

Hinata: L'écran est plutôt petit …

Shikamaru: Gaara ramène celui de ces parents. 

Hinata: Ah tant mieux. Vous allez regarder quoi ?

Shikamaru: Surement un film d'horreur, ou violent c'est Gaara qui amène les films. Sans vouloir vous presser il est 19h30.

Temari: On va pas tarder à y aller.

Hinata: On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller maintenant…

Temari: Si tu veux.

Les deux filles se levèrent du canapé, Hinata se dirigea vers la porte, Temari est un peu plus en retrait, elle est assez hésitante elle fait quelques pas vers Shikamaru puis retourne vers la porte.

Temari: (détournant le regard, puis fixant Shikamaru) Nara, je suis désolée pour ce midi, j'ai été un peu loin.

Shikamaru: (va en direction de sa chambre, il s'arrête devant la fenêtre et fixe lui aussi Temari droit dans les yeux on remarque que les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre agrandisse son ombre) Tu aurais été un mec, je crois que je t'aurais démontée la gueule... mais je sais que tu as été là, quand tout allait mal et que tu m'as soutenu, ça, je peux pas l'oublier. De plus, ça me prouve une chose c'est que tu me connais bien. Mais s'il te plait, si tu veux me casser, évite ce sujet...

Temari: Entendu.

Hinata:(tenant la porte) Je veux pas te presser Temari, mais faudrait que l'on … ( Temari passe la porte, Hinata la suit)

Shikamaru rentre dans sa chambre, plutôt petite un clic-clac est collé contre le mur, celui adjacent accueil un bureau bien rangé ainsi qu'une fenêtre, une commode est aussi présente. Shikamaru s'allonge sur son clic clac et commence à regarder les nuages à travers la fenêtre.

La soirée étudiante est plutôt réussit, les représentants des élèves se sont arrangés pour pouvoir faire la fête dans les locaux de la faculté. Hinata et Temari arrivent pile pour le discours du président des élèves.

Neji: … merci de votre attention, et maintenant je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée et pas de bêtises (montre un verre à la foule et boit).

Les applaudissements et les sifflements retentissent, puis ils laissent peu à peu place à la musique.

Temari se déplace vers les représentants des étudiants. Hinata la suit.

Neji: Te voilà enfin ! (fais la bise à Temari), bonsoir Hinata (fais la bise aussi)

Temari: J'avais autre chose à faire. (fais la bise à Sai, puis à Ino) 

Ino: Tu as toujours d'autres choses à faire...

Temari: C'est bien pour ça que je suis pas présidente et que vice-président, je peux m'accorder du temps pour d'autres activités.

Hinata: (ne s'approche pas vraiment d'Ino, et restant en retrait derrière Temari) (pensée: Dans les dents Yamanaka !)

Sai: Dans le fond, on a la meilleur place ! (regarde Temari et sourie, la chanson « Dare » de Gorillaz commence) Oh j'adore cette musique ! Quelqu'un veut danser avec moi ? (Hinata observe plutôt la foule d'étudiant et n'a pas fait attention à l'invitation de Sai)

Temari: Hinata n'osera jamais le dire, mais elle aime beaucoup cette chanson aussi, invite là donc à danser.

Sai: Cool, merci Temari. (s'approche d'Hinata) Salut, ça te dit de danser avec moi ?

Hinata: (sa peau d'un naturel pâle passe par tout les tons de rouges différents) euh ...euh... euh … ou...oui...oui! (Temari lui lance un regard remplit de joie et d'assurance)

Sai prend la main d'Hinata et l'emmène danser sur la piste de danse.

Neji: Je trouve qu'il s'approche un peu trop près d'Hinata...

Temari: Laisse-la un peu vivre.

Neji: Non, c'est mon devoir de surveiller ses fréquentations.

Temari: A preuve du contraire tu es pas sa mère... de plus elle te flic pas, et ne te fais aucune leçon de moral, alors respecte un peu les autres comme ils te respectent.

Neji: Tu ne connais rien à notre famille, nous sommes très soudés et nous tenons à la préservation de chacun d'entre nous.

Temari: L'empêcher d'avoir une vie amoureuse, je te rassure ça va pas la préserver.

Neji: Elle doit rester chaste et pure jusqu'au mariage. (croisant les bras) Byakugan. (réplique qu'il sort pour la frime)

Ino: Rah Neji, qu'est-ce tu peux être vieux jeu ! (s'accrochant à son bras)

Neji: (souriant et passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ino) Non, je tiens à ce que les traditions familiales soient respectées.

Temari: Mouais, bon je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a à boire, (pensée: Et toi sa t'empêche pas de tromper Tenten...)

Au même moment, la dite Tenten arrive avec deux gobelets de punch, Neji et Ino se séparent assez vite.

Tenten: Re ! (regarde Temari) Oh salut (lui fait aussi la bise) bas alors tu es en retard ?

Temari: D'autres choses à faire.

Tenten: (voit qu'Ino et Neji ont déjà un verre) Oh j'en ai un en trop, tu le veux ?

Temari: Je dis pas non (prend le gobelet) c'est quoi ?

Tenten: Un punch, mais il est plutôt costaud, j'ai fais rajouter du rhum dedans.

Temari: Hinata va devoir me ramener à la maison... (regarde le verre et son contenu orangé)

Tenten: Bas t'inquiète, trinquons ! Tchin ! (trinque avec Ino, Temari et Neji) Santé ! (bois le punch d'un trait alors, que les autres prennent une gorgée)

Neji: J'en connais une qui va se rouler par terre, c'est sûr.

Temari: Tu seras là pour la ramener chez elle. (ton sec et peu chaleureux)

Tenten: Bas je vais bien ! Ha ha ha ha ! Oh y a Lee là-bas je vais aller lui dire bonjour ! (court vers Lee trébuche mais arrive à se rattraper)

Ino: « Juste Dance » qui commence tu m'accordes une danse, Mr le président ?

Neji: Avec plaisir, Mme ou plutôt Melle la présidente.

Ino et Neji commencent à danser sur place, puis ils se dirigent sur la piste de danse : Ino se déhanche comme une streap-teaseuse alors que Neji se colle à elle tout en bougeant son corps. Leur danse est assez langoureuse et le simple fait que le président et la présidente des élèves danse, leur vaut une ovation.

Temari reste seul dans son coin, sirotant le punch lentement. Elle jette un œil vers Hinata qui danse toujours avec Sai, de façon timide mais la présence de Sai la met en évidence et il faut l'avouer c'est un bon danseur.

Temari: Bon (prenant une gorgée) c'est vraiment fort cette connerie, je vais aller faire un tour au bar. (se dirige vers le bar et au passage fout son gobelet encore plein dans la poubelle , elle s'installe devant le comptoir)

Barman: (qui n'est d'autre que Shino) Salut, je te sers quoi ?

Temari: Tu aurais une bière ? De préférence aromatisé au whisky.

Barman: Non, on a juste celle à la tequila, sinon je peux te proposer une bière pression du pays de la pluie qui est succulente.

Temari: Je vais tester ta bière succulente du pays de la pluie.

Barman: Je sers Zaku, et j'arrive.

Abumi Zaku: (placé sur le siège juste à côté de Temari) Sers là avant Shino.

Barman: Okay, bon et bien le gentleman te laisse ça place.

Temari: (tournant la tête vers Abumi) Merci.

Zaku: De rien, j'ai tous mon temps. Tu ne danses pas ?

Temari: J'ai autre chose à faire ce soir et si je me mets à danser je suis fichu.

Zaku: Ah, moi je déteste danser, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime bien c'est regarder les autres se bourrer la gueule. Vers la fin de la fête, c'est génial.

Temari: Mon petit-frère adorerai voir ça, je pense.

Zaku: Kankuro ?

Temari: Non, Gaara.

Zaku: Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Abumi Zaku, je viens du pays du son, j'étudie la musique.

Temari: C'est sympa ça.

Zaku: Ouais.

Temari: Tu joues d'un instrument ?

Zaku: De plusieurs, j'ai commencé par la flûte, puis le piano, le violon, la guitare, et je suis aussi chanteur. Je joue dans un groupe, d'ailleurs on va joue tous les vendredis et samedis soir à la cafétéria.

Temari: Kankuro m'a parlé d'un groupe de la fac.

Zaku: Si ça te dit de venir nous voir, demain soir on joue.

Temari: Je vais essayer de débaucher quelques amis.

Zaku: Bas rien ne t'empêche de venir seul.

Temari: C'est une proposition ? (à se moment Shino ramène la bière à Temari) Merci Shino.

Barman: Voilà. Ah j'ai aussi ton jus sky Zaku.

Zaku: Un peu, oui, (Shino le sert) Merci.

Temari: Je suis pas intéressée...

Zaku: (sourie) Je disais juste ça comme ça, tu es seule, et tu as pas l'air à ta place ici.

Temari: … (buvant une gorgé de bière)

Zaku: Excuse-moi, j'ai été un peu brusque laisse moi t'offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner.

Temari: Y a pas besoin de payer pour consommer.

Zaku: Alors part du principe que c'est ma tournée.

Temari: Si ça peut te faire plaisir (bois une autre gorgée de bière)

Zaku: Tu ne t'es pas présentée. (tourne son verre avec ses mains)

Temari: Tu as l'air de me connaître, tu sais qui est Kankuro.

Zaku: Je sais juste que tu es la vice-présidente du bureau des étudiants et que tu as pas mal d'amis enfin, ce soir c'est pas spécialement flagrant, mais d'ordre général on peut dire que tu es entourée. Et surtout tu es une belle fille, populaire et intelligente, alors vrai ou faux ?

Temari: Je trouve que tu en sais déjà pas mal, donc je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter.

Zaku: C'est pas difficile de remarquer les gens populaires, vous dite bonjour à pas mal de monde, tous le monde vous regarde et essaye d'entretenir une conversation avec vous, et ce qui fait la différence, c'est la fortune de vos parents.

Temari: Qu'est-ce tu essayes de me dire ?

Zaku: Que ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec toi. (buvant son sky cul sec)  
Temari: Dans ce que tu dis y a beaucoup de vrai... (regarde dans le vide) faut l'avouer, cependant on est pas non plus intouchable.

Zaku: Oui, j'aurai jamais pu discuter avec toi sinon. (pose son verre bruyamment sur le comptoir)

Temari: (attiré par le bruit du verre) Je prendrai bien un whisky. (finis sa bière plutôt rapidement)

Zaku: Ravi de pouvoir te l'offrir, Shino un sky s'il te plait ! Et un cola.

Shino: (de loin entrain de servir Kiba) Ca marche.

Temari: Merci à toi je passerai te voir demain soir, je pense.

Zaku: Ca me fait plaisir (souriant laissant transparaître de magnifiques dents)

Temari: Tu fûmes ?

Zaku: Ouais, on s'en grille une dehors ?

Temari: Je dis pas non.

Shino leur sert leurs verres, le duo traverse la foule avec difficulté, Temari se fait plutôt vite engloutir, Zaku s'arrête et lui tend la main, la jeune fille l'accepte après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Les deux traversent la foule plus facilement, Zaku devant, frayant un passage après quelques secondes de batailles acharnées pour passer ils finissent par sortir du bâtiment.

Zaku: Ca a été dur de passer (tiens toujours la main de Temari)

Temari: Assez oui. J'y ai même perdu mon verre...

Zaku: Oh excuse-moi (lâche la main de la jeune fille) Tu veux que j'aille t'en rechercher un ? (posant son soda sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du bâtiment)

Temari: Non merci, je me passerai de boire de toute manière je ne tiens pas l'alcool (sort son paquet de cigarettes et en prend une) Tu as cee qu'il te faut ? (tendant le paquet)

Zaku: Ouais, je fume plutôt des light (sort son paquet qui est blanc) ça me fait déculpabiliser pour ma santé.

Temari: (allume sa clope) On aura beau me dire que c'est mauvais, je crois que je pourrais pas m'arrêter du moins, d'un seul coup je pense pas.

Zaku: Idem, tu as commencé à quel âge ? (sa clope au bec il essaye de l'allumer)

Temari: Problème de briquet ( allume la cigarette de Zaku) 15 ans en cachette, (tir sur sa clope) et à partir de 18 ans j'ai commencé devant mes parents. De toute manière mon père est fumeur, ça l'a pas trop dérangé pour ma mère ça a été dur.

Zaku: La même chose 15 ans, mais j'ai touché à d'autres stupéfiants. Et toi pas de drogue ?

Temari: Non, enfin si mais vraiment occasionnellement.

Zaku: Tu es pas si sage que ça.

Temari: On est pas parfait.

On aperçoit en arrière plan Kankuro sortir du bâtiment, il s'approche de Temari.

Kankuro: Ah Temari, qu'est-ce tu fou là ? (aperçoit Zaku) Hey ! Mais c'est le chanteur du groupe Oto !

Temari: (regarde Zaku) Chanteur alors.

Zaku: En personne, et guitariste aussi.

Kankuro: Hé hé cool ! Ca va Zaku ?

Zaku: Tranquille comme tu peux le voir, je suis bien accompagné. (désignant Temari)

Kankuro: Ouais bas t'approche pas trop de ma petite sœur.

Temari: -_- c'est bon Kankuro et à preuve du contraire je suis plus âgée que toi.

Kankuro: De moins de 365 jours ! Okay ! C'est pas parce que maintenant tu vis plus à la maison que je ne te surveille plus. Au passage tu pourrais me filer une fumeuse s'il te plait.

Temari: Vas y. (tend le paquet à Kankuro)

Kankuro: Il en reste plus que 7 ça va aller pour la soirée ?

Temari: Je sais que je suis accro à la nicotine, mais je peux me retenir.

Kankuro: Okay, euh est-ce que je peux t'en emprunter une deuxième, je pense que c'est bientôt bon avec Hana.

Zaku: On n'achète pas les filles avec ça.

Temari: Offre-lui une fille, là elle va t'adorer. Elle te proposera peut-être un plan à trois.

Zaku: Hein ?

Temari: La fille dont Kankuro s'est entiché est lesbienne, bref il va droit dans le mur.

Kankuro: On verra bien qui ira droit dans le mur. Moi je suis sûr que tout est possible !

Zaku: Dans ces cas là mec, trouve toi un autre plan. Tu la feras pas changé de bord.

Kankuro: Franchement, c'est pas parce qu'elle est plutôt masculine qu'elle est forcement lesbienne, si je te dis que je l'ai déjà embrassée ?

Temari: Tant mieux pour toi, mais là je viens de perdre un parie, ramène moi une preuve... après mûre réflexion je te crois pas. Et je tiens à ma dignité...

Zaku: Tu as parié quoi ?

Temari: Un lap dance à Naruto. Lui il était sure que tu allais y arriver.

Kankuro: Ouais, ça c'est un pote, lui au moins il me soutient pas comme ma famille... (fixe Temari)

Zaku: Naruto ? Uzumaki le glandeur de littéraire qui cours dans les couloirs, et qui arrête pas de dire qu'il sera Hokage ?

Kankuro: Lui même.

Zaku: J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un abruti pour être honnête.

Temari: Il a ses moments boulet, mais une chose est sûre, on peut toujours compter sur lui, si quelques choses ne va pas bien, il réfléchit pas et débarque direct chez toi.

Kankuro: Un vrai pote. Il a réussit à rendre notre petit-frère sociable.

Zaku: Gaara ? Je vois pas trop qui c'est …

Kankuro: Un gothique, il a toujours un sac en bandoulière. Il à pas de sourcil aussi, il est normalement châtain comme moi, mais il se colore les cheveux en bordeaux.

Zaku: Il a pas un tatouage sur le front ?

Temari: Si.

Zaku: Pourquoi un tel tatouage ?

Kankuro: On en porte tous un …

Zaku: Oh ?

Temari: Si je te dis que dans notre pays, notre famille est royale tu me dis quoi ?

Zaku: O_O !

Kankuro: C'est une marque de reconnaissance.

Zaku: Il est ou votre signe ?

Kankuro: Heureusement, on choisit ou on peut l'avoir, je l'ai sur le bras et c'est un corbeau.

Temari: On choisit le dessin... c'est juste les pigments de l'encre qui sont unique et lui donne une teinte particulière. Moi j'ai un éventail sur l'omoplate.

Zaku: (écrasant sa cigarette sur le mur et la mettant à la poubelle) Pour revenir à la conversation, je vois alors qui est votre petit-frère.

Kankuro: Bon, je vais aller voir Hana, elle m'attend. Bonne soirée, à plus tard peut-être. (retourne dans la salle)

Temari: (regardant l'heure sur son portable qu'elle a sorti de sa poche) Je vais y aller.

Zaku: Déjà ?

Temari: Je suis attendue autre part. (écrase elle aussi ça cigarette sur le mur et la jette dans la poubelle)

Zaku: D'accord, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir parlé avec toi.

Temari: A moi aussi (sourie)

Zaku: Ca serai dommage de ce quitter comme ça...(regarde les étoiles)

Temari: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Zaku s'approche de Temari avec délicatesse, il passe ses bras au travers de ses hanches, il prend entièrement le contrôle, Temari se laisse faire, Zaku approche son visage de celui de la blonde, et dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Temari: (enlaçant Zaku) Là, je pense que je reste sur ma fin.

Le visage de Zaku s'illumine, les deux se frôlent du bout de leurs lèvres, puis ils entament un baiser moins innocent et maladroit que le précédent, très passionné avec plus d'assurance.

Zaku: Et là ? (se dégageant de Temari)

Temari: Je pense que je peux te laisser partir. (le lâchant elle aussi à son tour) A demain soir.

Temari quitte Zaku, Zaku à l'air heureux et satisfait. Deux personnes sortent de l'ombre, une femme et un homme.

Personne1: Sacré prise Zaku !

Zaku: (se retournant) Kin, Dosu. Vous me surveillez maintenant ?

Dosu: Non, mais ça me fait bizarre de te voir batifoler avec la vice-présidente. Mignonne en plus.

Kin: … C'est bon c'est qu'une étudiante.

Dosu: Jalouse Kin ?

Kin: Ferme la !

Dosu: Hé hé.

Zaku: N'est crainte Kin, ça sera ma prochaine victime.

Kin: C'est quand même dégueulasse ce que tu fais...

Zaku: C'est à cause de gens comme elle, que je suis aujourd'hui malade, des allumeuses qui ne pensent qu'au sexe, qui te promette la meilleure soirée de ta vie, qui te blessent et te condamnent.

(il se met à tousser) erf erf !

Kin: C'est pas en faisant ce que tu fais que les choses s'arrangeront...

Dosu: Bas laisse-le de toute manière c'est son problème pas le notre.

Kin: Ouais tu as raison, mais fait attention à ne pas aller trop loin.

Zaku: Ca sera pas la première que j'infecte.

Dosu: Allez viens Kin, laisse ce sociopathe tranquille.

Dosu et Kin partent. Kazu à l'air en colère.

Zaku: Elle payera la salope ! (il donne un coup de poing dans le mur) Conasse !

_Flash:_

_Zaku est allongé sur un lit un drap jusqu'au torse, il doit-être à peine âgé de 17 ans, une fille est à ses côtés elle est totalement dénudée et elle aussi âgée de 17 ans._

_Fille: Alors c'était comment ? (s'approchant de Zaku et prenant son visage entre ses mains)_

_Zaku: Génial Tayuya, ma première fois. J'ai pas été trop nul, rassure-moi ?_

_Tayuya: (l'embrassant sur la joue) On peut dire que... tu t'es bien débrouillé._

_Zaku: Ouais, on recommence quand tu veux. Enfin là je suis un peu crevé._

_Tayuya: Tu viens de dormir trois heures là..._

_Zaku: Hé hé ! Hey ! C'était ma première fois !_

_Tayuya: (souriant) Ouais, au passage j'ai du oublier de te le dire je crois._

_Zaku: Qui y a t-il ?_

_Tayuya: Et bien j'ai une maladie..._

_Zaku: Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis moi tous ? Si je peux te soutenir moralement sache que je suis là, hésite pas si tu veux en parler._

_Tayuya: Tu es sure ?_

_Zaku: Ouais ! (mets ses mains sous sa tête)_

_Tayuya: Bien, je vais te raconté, mon histoire; il y a un an et demi, j'étais si on peut dire une petite rebelle, mes parents je les emmerdais, moi je voulais me casser de la baraque j'en avais marre de l'ambiance pourrit qu'il y avait. Pour me faire un peu de tune, j'ai commencé à dealer, comme tu peux le voir je continu encore car tu es l'un de mes clients. Je me faisais du fric comme il fallait, la vie était cool pour moi, jusqu'à un soir. (elle caresse les cheveux de Zaku, et se colle à lui)_

_Zaku: Que t'es t-il arrivé ?_

_Tayuya: En tant que dealer, j'étais aussi une consommatrice, avec mon meilleur ami Kimimaro m'avait prévenu de faire attention, il dealais lui aussi. Mais il ne participait pas à des soirées drogues. On était un petit groupe et on se passait une seringue. L'un de nous était séropositifs, la seringue n'était pas stérile et se soir là on c'est bien fait baiser._

_Zaku: Attend là ! Tu tu veux dire que que … tu...tu es..._

_Tayuya: Séropositive ? Oui, oh tu as pas mis de capote ?_

_Zaku: Tu m'avais dis que tu prenais la pillule !_

_Tayuya: Et alors ?_

_Zaku: Mais...mais..._

_Tayuya ( à l'oreille de Zaku) Bienvenu dans ma réalité Abumi._

_Fin du flash._

Le lendemain dans l'appartement du trio ( Hinata, Temari et Shikamaru). Le salon est une vraie porcherie, des morceaux de chips, des cendres de cigarettes, et des verres sales jonchent le sol. Naruto est endormi sur le canapé la bouche ouverte avec un filet de bave qui décore le coussin sur lequel est placé sa tête. Shino et Chouji sont dans des futons installés dans des endroits isolés pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Quant à Gaara il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, scrutant la ville et son levé de soleil. C'est à ce moment là qu' Hinata débarqua à l'appartement.

Hinata: (baillant) Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Gaara: Bonjour.

Hinata: Gaa...aa...ra ? Qu...qu'est-ce que que tu fais là ?

Gaara: Je regarde le soleil se lever.

Hinata: Ok, Temari est rentrée ?

Gaara: A 21h54 hier, pour être précis.

Hinata: O_O !

Gaara: Allez va te coucher, tu es crevée.

Hinata: Euh...oui...oui, dis tu crois que ta ta sœur dort encore ?

Gaara: On s'est couché y a peine une heure, donc oui je pense qu'elle dort encore pourquoi ?

Hinata: Problème de fille ! (vire au rouge)

Gaara: Si c'est un problème d'ordre féminin essaye de la réveiller délicatement. Enlève-lui juste l'éventail qu'elle a sous son lit...

Hinata: Un éventail ?

Gaara: Déformation maternelle, mais notre mère adore les éventails et elle a apprit à Temari comment l'utiliser comme une arme.

Hinata: O_O Viens avec moi !

Gaara: Problème de fille, débrouille-toi ! U_U

Hinata: S'il te plait !

Gaara: Je connais assez bien ma sœur pour savoir que c'est une vraie harpie au réveil... bon courage. Surtout qu'elle a pas eu son cota de 8h.

Hinata prend son courage à deux mains et rentre dans la chambre de Temari. La chambre de la jeune blonde n'est pas aussi grande que celle de Shikamaru, son lit est placé juste devant sa porte de chambre sur la droite il y a un plus grand espace où un bureau et une armoire borde le mur. La pièce est plongée dans le noir et la jeune fille dort profondément.

Hinata: (arrive en quelques pas à côté du lit de Temari s'accroupissant) (pensée: _Mince, comment je_ _vais faire !_) (elle s'assoit par terre et regarde sous le lit de son amie) (pensée: _Y a pas d'éventail ouf!_)

(timidement elle remue Temari) (pensée: _Allez réveilles-toi s'il te plait ! __ )

Temari: Huuum (respiration lente, puis ronflement, elle se retourne et se retrouve face à Hinata qui voit que la sunienne ne porte pas de pyjama, seul son drap la recouvre)

Hinata: O_O ! _ ! (pensée: _Ra manquait plus que ça !_) ( pousse Temari un peu plus fort, elle remarque que le premier réflexe de Temari est de basculer sa main vers le mur et de choper un objet par le trou qu'il y a entre son lit et le mur) O_O TEMARI !

Temari: Huuum dégage Nara ! (pensée: _Putain c'est qui l'enflure qui vient me réveiller_) (entend alors la voix de Hinata, ses yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement, elle lâche aussi son éventail)

Hinata: Euh... Temari... je je suis désolée de te déranger, mais mais …. (regarde Temari) O_O qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Temari: (se frotte les yeux) Hinata, (baille) qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hinata: J'ai fais une grosse bêtise... excuse-moi.

Temari: (baille) Tu as fait quoi comme bêtise ?

Hinata: Euh... (rougit) j'ai j'ai couché avec Sai.

Temari: Mais c'est génial ! (fais un free hug à Hinata) alors c'était comment ?

Hinata: C'était génial ! O_O En plus Sai est hyper délicat, il est attentionné et aussi il est fait des bruits tous mignons !

Temari: C'est génial, contente que ça ait enfin marché, depuis un an de fantasmes, voici une bonne fois pour toute tes pulsions rassasiées.

Hinata: Oui, enfin là je suis pas prête de recommencer...

Temari: Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé ça génial non ?

Hinata: On a oublié de ce protéger _ ! Et d'après mon agenda, je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de mon ovulation !

Temari: Quoi ? Mais merde c'est la première chose à faire !

Hinata: Avec Sai, on a eu des préliminaires assez …

Temari: Je veux pas savoir, il est quel heure ?

Hinata: 6h et des brouettes.

Temari: La pharmacie ouvre à 9h, pour le moment va te coucher, je vais mettre mon réveille à sonner pour 8h45 c'est bon ? Tu peux me donner mon portable il est sur mon bureau.

Hinata: Oui bien sûr (va chercher le portable et le donne à Temari) et oui pour l'heure de réveil.

Temari: Va te coucher en attendant, je viendrais te réveiller.

Hinata: D'accord, merci Temari.

Temari lui sourit, la brune sort de sa chambre et arrive dans le salon.

Gaara: Je vois que tu es toujours vivante.

Hinata: Oui, le dragon est redevenu aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Gaara: Tu as pas reçu de coup d'éventail ?

Hinata: Non, mais un free hug par contre.

Gaara: Huum c'est pas normal.

Hinata: Hé hé je suis bien vue alors, bon je vais me coucher.

Gaara: Bonne matinée.

Hinata: Merci. (rentrant dans sa chambre)

La chambre de la Hyuuga, est peu plus grand que celle ce ses amis, elle a cependant pour lit un futon installé sous sa fenêtre, une commode est présente juste à côté de la porte, il y a aussi une petite table installé au milieu de la pièce et un bureau devant la porte.  
Hinata s'allonge sur son futon, la tête remplit d'agréables souvenirs.

_Flash:_

_Hinata est en train de danser avec Sai, un slow se fait assez vite entendre._

_Sai: Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais si tu ne veux pas danser avec moi sur ce morceau, je je comprendrais._

_Hinata: (rouge) euh... non il n'y a aucun problème et puis ça … enfin je je serai ravit de pouvoir danser avec toi._

_Sai: (son visage s'illumine) (pensée: Ra !Va falloir que je remercie Shikamaru, il avait raison elle est folle de moi) Bon et bien continuons gente demoiselle. (prend Hinata par les hanches) Si tu ne sais pas comment ça se danse ne t'inquiète pas, fait moi confiance. Laisse-moi t'emporter et laisse la musique s'imprégner de toi._

_La brune suit donc les conseils de Sai, sous le mauvais œil d'un Neji qui observe la scène._

_Neji: Va vraiment falloir que je les sépare. (collé à Ino)_

_Ino: Bas pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la blondasse, laisse donc ta cousine vivre sa vie._

_Neji: (soupir) Je me dois de la protéger._

_Ino: Il ne va pas lui faire du mal et on sait tous que c'est le bon copain homosexuel._

_Neji: Ce n'est qu'une couverture, à mon avis, c'est vraiment un beau garçon, il doit dire ça pour filtrer toutes les demandes qu'il reçoit …_

_Ino: Allez Neji, t'en occupe pas. Je me sens si seul. (embrasse Neji, qui lui répond)_

_Du côté d'Hinata et Sai._

_Sai: Ca va ? Je te sens plus à l'aise._

_Hinata: Oui, un peu plus, mon cousin me fixe moins du regard._

_Sai: Hé hé , sacré Neji, t'en fais pas pour ton cousin._

_La chanson se termine, Hinata se détache rapidement de Sai._

_Sai: Ca te dit d'aller boire un coup ?_

_Hinata: Oui._

_Le couple s'installe au bar au place au Zaku et Temari étaient. Shino est encore en service._

_Barman: Hey Hinata (lui fait la bise) Sai (lui sert la main) qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?_

_Hinata: Un whisky s'il te plait._

_Sai: Une bière à la tequila s'il te plait._

_Barman: Je vous sers vite fait, après je m'en vais._

_Hinata: Tu vas rejoindre Shikamaru ?_

_Barman: Ouais, c'est moi qui ramène les bières._

_Hinata: (à Sai) Soirée DVD._

_Sai: Oh je vois._

_Shino sert la commande et part, il est assez vite remplacé par Karin._

_Sai: Hinata, il il y a quelques choses que qu'il faut que je te dise (rougit un petit peu)_

_Hinata: Ah ? (en buvant son whisky)_

_Sai: Ca fait depuis un bon moment, que quand je te vois et bien, tu illumines mes journées. Et je trouve que l'on s'entend pas trop mal, non ?_

_Hinata: Oui, enfin je je je vois pas trop comment tes journées peuvent être illuminées quand tu me vois._

_Sai: Et bien, tous d'abord tu as des yeux magnifiques, deux pupilles nacrés qui comme un kaléidoscope reflète la lumière et la fait jaillir dans mon cœur. Tu es aussi gentille et douce qu'une fleur qui discrètement s'ouvre au monde._

_Hinata: Euh tu tu essayes de me dire quoi ?_

_Sai: Hinata, je t'aime._

_Hinata passe au violet, et tombe dans les pommes._

_Karin: Elle a pas l'air bien votre copine, vous feriez mieux de l'emmener dans un endroit où y a moins de monde... de plus vous gênez...(tout en essuyant un verre)_

_Sai: Hinata ! Hinata! (ne fais pas attention au discours de la barman)_

_Hinata: (dans les choux) Il m'aime...il m'aime ...il m'aime..._

_Sai: Si Neji me voit je suis mort._

_Sai prend Hinata dans ses bras et l'emmène dans un amphi vide. Il installe Hinata par terre il enlève sa veste et pose avec délicatesse la tête de l'héritière Hyuuga, puis il retourne chercher les boissons, une fois de retour à l'amphi il les pose sur un bureau. Il s'installe auprès d'Hinata et caresse ses longs cheveux bruns._

_Sai: Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir de cette manière. Pour dire vrai, ça fait depuis un an que tu illumines mes journées, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, Shikamaru m'a dit que tu irais à cette soirée, et Temari t'a convaincue d'y aller, autant dire que les deux non pas lésiné sur les moyens. D'après Shikamaru, ça a pas été dure pour Temari de t'emmener ici._

_Hinata: Fais moi penser à les remercier (reprenant ses esprits) je suis désolée …. (caresse le visage de Sai)_

_Sai: Je suis là maintenant, ne t'excuse pas pour si peu. (approche son visage de celui d'Hinata) Embrasse-moi si tu m'aimes._

_Hinata ne se fait pas prier, ses mains se placent derrière la tête de Sai, elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux et l'embrasse sans retenu, son cœur est plongé dans une allégresse et un bonheur immense._

_Hinata: Sai, (reprenant son souffle) je t'aime._

_Sai: (s'allonge à côté d'Hinata) On est bien ici, on peut entendre la musique sans pour autant abimer nos oreilles._

_Hinata: Oui. Sai... ?_

_Sai: Qui y a t-il ? (il reçu un nouveau baisé d'Hinata, le simple fait de savoir que les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui sont partager la rend beaucoup plus sûre d'elle) Moi qui te trouvais introvertie, tu me révèles d'autre facette._

_Hinata: (s'accrochant à Sai) Rien que pour toi._

Sai: (passant un bras sous la tête d'Hinata, et pivotant sur le côté de manière à ce que son autre bras encercle le ventre de la jeune fille) Je t'aime Hinata, et je serai toujours là pour toi. (les deux échangèrent un nouveau baiser)

_Fin du flash._

Le réveil fut plutôt dur pour Hinata, le trouvant assez brusque de la part de la sunienne. Les deux filles partirent à la pharmacie et rentrèrent assez vite. Le groupe de garçon était toujours en train de dormir, seul Gaara était encore posté à la fenêtre. Il entendit les filles rentrer.

Gaara: Temari y a quoi à manger ?

Temari: (rentrant dans l'appartement) Y a des cookies dans le placard.

Gaara: Cool !

Hinata: (sac de la pharmacie en main) Euh je je enfin tu vois.

Temari: Je serai dans ma chambre.

Hinata part dans la salle de bain.

Gaara: Temari, tu peux me donner les cookies ?

Temari: (part dans la cuisine, trouve les cookies et lance le paquet à Gaara) Attrape ça.

Gaara: (réceptionnant le paquet) Merci.

Temari rentre dans sa chambre. Après une quinzaine de minute, Hinata entre dans la chambre.

Temari: Alors ?

Hinata: J'ai pris la pilule et une bonne douche.

Temari: D'accord, bon si tu as un retard de cinq jours sur ton cycle, on utilisera le test de grossesse, pour savoir, et selon le résultat tu utiliseras la mifépristone, c'est jusqu'à sept semaines de grossesse.

Hinata: D'accord, c'est la pilule Ru 486 ?

Temari: Elle même.

Hinata: Merci Temari, tu t'y connais bien je trouve pour une littéraire. Mais toi tu protèges comment ?

Temari: Je prend la pilule comme ça je suis tranquille. Au passage j'ai fais un enseignement scientifique au lycée tu sais.

Hinata: Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier. Pourquoi tu as pas continué ?

Temari: Car je me sens plus à l'aise dans les matières littéraires. Au faite, tu t'es protégée ? Car tu risques d'avoir tes hémorragies : la pilule en théorie va te vider.

Hinata: La dessus, c'est bon (baille) je vais aller me coucher par contre.

Temari: Vas-y, à tout à l'heure.

Hinata: A tout à l'heure et merci encore.

Hinata sorti de la chambre de la blonde, puis elle reprit sa nuit là ou elle en était. Le sommeil fut profond et bénéfique après cette nuit blanche, pleine de surprise et rebondissement. La jeune fille se réveilla à 16 heures mais ne se leva qu'à 17h30. Dans le salon, les garçons n'étaient plus là, Shikamaru et Hinata dormaient toujours, Gaara avait du faire le ménage, le salon était nickel.  
Temari alla prendre un bon bain, et se prépara pour la soirée de se soir. Elle allait le revoir : malgré tous l'embrassade d'hier, il lui avait plus. Zaku est charmant et honnête, il avait de la conversation et de la réparti, c'est ce que Temari appréciait le plus. Même si physiquement, il n'était pas spécialement attrayant, ça lui était égale.

Quelques heures plus tard à la cafétéria du campus, le groupe Oto est bien là. Dosu est à la batterie, Kin s'occupe de mixer les sons avec ça platine et de jouer des notes avec son synthé, quant à Zaku il à une basse en main et chante. Temari rentra dans la cafétéria et s'installa à une table. Une serveuse arriva (Karin) et prit la commande de la blonde. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un thé à la menthe. Zaku reprit alors une guitare, il chanta et n'avait que pour seul accompagnement la folk qu'il avait en main, il regarde intensément la jeune fille.

Une fois le concert fini, Zaku vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

Zaku: Alors, pas trop déçue d'être venu ? (il pose sa main sur le dossier de la chaise de Temari)

Temari: Ca va, j'écoute plutôt les musiques du moment, tous ce qui est populaire.

Zaku: Normale, ça va avec ton rang. Je vais te présenter aux autres membres du groupe. (se leva il amena Temari à Dosu et Kin, ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis le couple partit en direction d'un love hôtel).

Arrivés au love hôtel, les deux prirent une chambre simple, sans style particulier.

Zaku: (se jetant sur le lit) Le matelas est ultra confortable.

Temari: Génial, on pourra s'envoyer en l'air dignement.

Zaku: Que l'on soit d'accord, notre relation, elle est basée sur quoi ?

Temari: Les pulsions, et les besoin primaires ?

Zaku: Ouais, c'est vrai, que tu es pas trop mon style de femme, mais faut avouer que tu me fais de l'effet. (on peut voir une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe) Et toi tu as un style particulier pour les hommes ?

Temari: Non, c'est en fonction de mes sentiments.

Zaku: Tu as un petit-ami à l'heure actuelle ?

Temari: Pas vraiment et toi ?

Zaku: Non plus. ( il enlève son sweat, laissant entre voir de fin abdos)

Temari: Tu as de quoi te protéger ?

Zaku: Oui (sort un préservatif de son pantalon)

Temari: Ca me rassure. J'ai une ami qui c'est fait avoir comme ça.

Zaku: Avoir comment ça ?

Temari: Elle à eux un rapport non protégé.

Zaku: Ah, je suis plutôt prévoyant, mais toi tu utilises quelques choses ?

Temari: Désolée pas de stérilet, ni de préservatif féminin et j'ai pas non plus de spermicide. Je prends juste la pilule.

Zaku: Bas, c'est bon pas la peine d'utiliser ça (montre le préservatif, et le remet dans sa poche)

Temari: Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller, enfin j'espère. Ecoute si je le sens pas je te le dis.

Zaku: Il n'y a pas le moindre problème. Même si tu me trouves pas à la hauteur, fais le moi savoir.

Zaku se met à sourire, Temari s'approche du lit et échange un long baisé qui se fait assez vite langoureux. Leurs corps se trémoussent et les deux recherchent un contact physique. Zaku enlève la ceinture du kimono noire de Temari, il commence à ouvrir son habit, la jeune fille se laisse faire pour le moment. Avec sa main droite elle se rapproche du pantalon du jeune homme et déboutonne la braguette avec une main. Zaku enlève son pantalon et se met alors sur Temari. Les deux retournent en apnée avec un long baisé, qui leur laissera le temps d'enlever leurs sous-vêtements.

Zaku: Ca va, dis le moi, si tu trouves que les choses vont trop vite.

Temari: On se connait depuis hier, et aujourd'hui on est dans une chambre d'hôtel. C'est pas aller trop vite ça ?

Zaku: Bon, ma question est plutôt idiote (il caresse le ventre de sa partenaire, ce qui lui fait plutôt de l'effet) Je crois que j'ai trouvé ta zone érogène.

Temari: Aaaaaah ! (pensée: _moi qui ét__ais persuadé que c'était le cou…_)

Zaku se releva et commença avec ses mains à se balader sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Puis il se rapprocha doucement de son vagin. Il effleura doucement sa fleur en pleine éclosion, puis toucha peu à peu l'un de ses pétales, jouant avec son pistil, il décide d'approcher doucement son visage et d'en sentir l'arôme. Temari caressa son cou et effectua un massage de la tête, pendant que lui s'occupait à lui donner du plaisir après quelques minutes dans cette position, Zaku se releva et décida de déverser un peu de pollen empoisonné dans cette fleurs.

Il la pénétra de manière douce, il allait doucement et prit de la vitesse avec le temps. Leurs satisfactions et leurs besoins primordiales étaient assouvies, leurs plaisirs se ressentaient par leurs chants un sublime duo Soprano/ Basse, le tous à un tempo irrégulier et fougueux.

Temari voulu passer dessus, mais Zaku l'en empêcha lui bloquant alors les poignées sur le matelas. Cette position ne la dérangea pas, elle se sentait victime et cela lui donnait encore plus de plaisir. Lui, il le savait ce n'était pas la première, cette chorégraphie il l'avait déjà effectuée une dizaine de fois. Il la baladait, tous ce qu'il voulait c'est que cette nuit passé ensemble soit inoubliable, il savait qu'il était condamné, alors pourquoi pas condamner les autres ? Dans sa tête c'était logique, il souffre, donc les autres doivent souffrir aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zaku se réveilla. Temari dormait encore, emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Il en profita pour lui caresser le visage, puis les cheveux qui d'ordinaire attachés en quatre couettes étaient libres et se disposaient sur l'oreiller. Il se rhabilla et écrivit quelques mots sur un papier. Sa victime bougeait dans son sommeil, il la regarda de nouveau, la fixant de toute sa haine. Puis il aperçut son tatouage au niveau de l'omoplate gauche, Zaku blêmit, il avait peut-être oublié un détail, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Il s'en approcha et l'effleura de ses mains puis il s'approcha de son oreille, dans le fond il s'en foutait de qui ça pouvait bien être. Il se sentait fort, ne lui avait-on pas dit que la vie c'était une question de partage ? Autant offrir ce qu'il avait de meilleurs et de plus insoutenable, sa souffrance.

Zaku: Bienvenu dans ma réalité. (se levant et partant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et referma brusquement)

Du côté de l'appartement, Hinata et Shikamaru étaient sur le canapé essayant de regarder le mini-écran de 8 pouces. Toujours en pyjama, respectivement de couleur blanche pour Hinata et d'un simple caleçon et débardeur de couleur sombre pour Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Gaara, aurait pu nous laisser l'écran...

Hinata: Tu le connais, quand tu lui fais un prêt tu as intérêt à lui rendre une fois le visa fini.

Shikamaru: (baillant) Ouais, quel chieur !

Hinata: Il est quelle heure ?

Shikamaru: 9h25. Je crois, j'ai du mal à voir sur l'écran.

Hinata: (fixant l'écran, ses pupilles se dilatent) 8H55 d'après le téléviseur.

Shikamaru: Ah ouais quand même, je parie que tu as jamais eu besoin de porter des lunettes.

Hinata: D'après mon ophtalmologiste j'ai une vue de lynx.

Shikamaru: Cool. Bon on commence à s'inquiéter à partir de quelle heure ?

Hinata: Bas, c'est une grande fille, on a qu'à appeler Kankuro pour savoir si elle est au domicile familial.

Shikamaru: Elle est justement parti de ce domicile pour ne plus y retourner...

Hinata: A preuve du contraire, ce sont ses parents qui lui versent de l'argent sur son compte en banque.

Shikamaru: Tu m'apprends des trucs là. (se mettant à l'aise sur le canapé)

Hinata : Bas elle me l'a dit, maintenant les raisons d'être parti, je sais pas.

Shikamaru: Pas grave, je trouverai bien un moyen de lui extirper des informations durant notre traditionnelle partie de dame. (la sonnette retentit) A cette heure là ?

Hinata: C'est un peu tôt pour de la visite, Temari ?

Shikamaru: Elle a ses clefs, je l'ai est pas vu à l'entrée (la sonnette retentit beaucoup plus brutalement) C'est bon j'arrive ! (se levant et alla ouvrir il découvrit que le mystérieux inconnu n'est d'autre que Naruto) Putain qu'est-ce tu fou là ?

Naruto: Salut Shika ! Alors voilà je t'explique, j'ai commandé des ramen, sauf que je me suis aperçu et bien, que je n'avais pas mon porte-monnaie, donc je dis au mec que je viendrais les chercher à la boutique dés que j'aurai retrouvé mon porte-monnaie, et donc je suis... (la porte se referme devant lui)

Hinata: Ah ah ah ! Pauvre Naruto !

Shikamaru: Il me donnait mal au crane dès le matin. (Naruto sonne de nouveau) Je vais le tuer … (ouvrant la porte) Quoi encore ?

Naruto: Et bien, je suis venu chercher ma grenouille Gamabunta (nom de son porte-monnaie)

Shikamaru: Tu l'aurais fichu où ?

Naruto: La, est le problème, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! (prend un air de détective) Mais ayant découché chez toi et payé la pizza d'hier, il ne fait aucun doute que Gamabunta soit ici !

Hinata: Salut Naruto ^^ Il ressemble à quoi ton Gamabunta ?

Naruto: Oh Hinata ! Salut tu vas bien ? Et bien c'est une grenouille...Votre belette l'aurais pas mangé ?

Shikamaru: Kamatari est resté dans la chambre de Temari, tranquillement dans sa cage.

Hinata: O_O ! On a oublié de le nourrir hier !

Shikamaru: La poisse ! (se tape la main contre le front)

Naruto: Oh, la pauvre belette ! Maîtres indignes !

Shikamaru: Je rentre pas dans sa chambre, que l'on soit d'accord. (montre la porte menant à la chambre de Temari)

Hinata: Ro ! C'est bon j'y vais !

Naruto: Les femmes sont plus fortes que les hommes, les femmes sont plus fortes que les hommes ! Les femmes sont plus fortes que les hommes ! x 15 (à l'oreille de Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Ferme la Bakato ! Et recherche ton fric !

Naruto: Hum, tu as raison, j'ai dormi sur le canapé. Il doit peut-être être dans les coussins. (regarde sur le canapé et derrière quelques coussins) Ah le voilà ! Au passage vous voulez des ramen ?

Shikamaru: Non merci pas à 9h du matin.

Naruto: C'est pour ce midi andouille ! Je les achète à l'avance comme ça je ne passe pas une heure à faire la queue le midi.

Shikamaru: Bon bas si c'est pour ce midi, ramène les ramen. Elles sont à combien ? (prend son portefeuille et l'ouvre)

Naruto: 900 yens.

Shikamaru: Putain ce sont des ramen de luxes. (prend quelques billets)

Naruto: Bas, je vais les chercher chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville !

Shikamaru: Tiens voilà 2700 yens tu nous en prends trois. (donne les billets)

Naruto: Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure. ( il part)

Shikamaru: Bon le repas de ce midi, c'est ok.

Hinata: (revenant assez vite) Il bouge plus o_O

Shikamaru: Quoi ?

Hinata: Kamatari bouge plus.

Shikamaru: Et merde. Tu es sure ?

Hinata: Je sais pas, j'ai pas osé le prendre dans mes mains.

Shikamaru: Il dort peut-être, bon je te suis. (Il suit Hinata qui rentre dans la chambre de Temari, la cage de Kamatari est sur le bureau)

Shikamaru: (pensée: _Et merde manquait plus que ça..._) (s'approche de la cage et l'ouvre, la belette est étendue sur sa paille) Hinata tu as la boîte à mulot ?

Hinata: Je vais la chercher dans le frigidaire. Beurk _ (sort de la chambre)

Shikamaru: ( la touche avec son index) Hum galère. (il la retouche à plusieurs reprise, aucune réponse)

Hinata: (revenant avec le bocal de mulot) erk _ ! Tient ! (lui tend)

Shikamaru: Merci (avec son autre main il chope le bocal, au même moment Kamatari lui mord le doigt) AAIIIIE ! Oh l'enflure ! _ !_ Casus belli !_

Hinata: Ca va Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru: Mouais ! ( prend un mouchoir qu'il met sur son doigt, ouvre le bocal de mulot et en donne une à Kamatari) Tu es loin de le mériter, mais si je le fais pas je vais encore m'engueuler avec ta maîtresse.

Kamatari chope le mulot et commence à jouer avec puis, il finit par mordre le rongeur mort. Shikamaru sort de la chambre et va en direction de la salle de bain. Hinata sort elle aussi de la chambre et s'installe sur le canapé après s'être lavé les mains au lavabo de la cuisine. Le garçon revient, la main désinfecté, et un portable dans une autre main.

Shikamaru: Il est 9h41, je vais essayer de la joindre sur son portable.

Hinata: Tu crois qu'elle va te répondre ?

Shikamaru: Attend, tu es entrain de me dire qu'elle filtre mes appels ?

Hinata: Non O_O ! C'est juste pour t'embêter qu'elle fait ça ^^' .

Shikamaru: … je vais quand même essayer de la joindre. (il fait son numéro et colle son portable à l'oreille)

Hinata: Waah ! Tu connais son numéro par cœur ?

Shikamaru: Elle a pas changé depuis le lycée (tonalité du téléphone).

Hinata: Ah, tu la côtoyais au lycée ?

Shikamaru: Allô Temari ? C'est Shikamaru, Hinata s'inquiétait (Hinata lui jette un regard assez froid) … en vérité, c'est moi qui m'inquiétait (il rougit) s'il te plait décroche ton portable, je suis au courant que tu filtres mes appels... si tu as se message rappel moi au plus vite s'il te plait. On s'inquiète pas mal, bisous. (il raccroche)

Hinata: Waah !

Shikamaru: Qui y a t-il ?

Hinata: On te la peut-être jamais dit, mais toi et Temari vous pourriez former un beau couple. C'était trop mignon ce que tu lui as dit au téléphone.

Shikamaru: Hinata, rassure moi.

Hinata: De quoi ?

Shikamaru: Le fait de côtoyer Naruto, ça t'aurait pas atteint ?

Hinata: Mais tu es odieux ! Naruto est très gentil, un peu boulet, mais …

Shikamaru: Gentil, je sais. (il reste pensif quelques instants)

Hinata: Tu veux que j'appelle Gaara ?

Shikamaru: Hier soir tu sais se qu'elle a fait ?

Hinata: Je crois qu'elle avait un rendez-vous à la cafétéria du campus.

Shikamaru; Ca m'aide pas, la cafet est fermée le dimanche. Rendez-vous avec qui ?

Hinata: Elle m'en a pas dis plus, un mec qu'elle a rencontré à la soirée étudiante je crois.

Shikamaru: Un mec qu'elle aurait rencontré ? (un pincement au cœur)

Hinata: Oui. Il joue dans le groupe Oto d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit quand on a été à la pharmacie hier.

Shikamaru: Oto, y a que deux mecs dans se groupe Kinuta et Abumi.

Hinata: Tu les connais ?

Shikamaru: Ouais, j'ai eu une altercation avec leur copine dans les couloirs. Je les sens pas trop... Je vais m'habiller, Naruto risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre. (rentre dans sa chambre)

Hinata: Tu vas aller la chercher ou ?

Shikamaru (on l'entend parler malgré l'épaisseur des murs et la porte fermé) Je sais pas, je m'habille et j'aviserai par la suite.

Hinata: Je vais venir avec toi ! (la sonnette de la porte retentit) J'arrive. (elle ouvre la porte, Naruto est là, on peut voir qu'il soutient Temari dont la mine est cadavérique, les cheveux détachés et non coiffés) Temari ?

Naruto: Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue principale. (donne le sac de ramen à Hinata et pose la blonde sur le canapé)

Hinata:( s'asseyant devant son amie) Temari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dis-moi tous.

Naruto: Je vais mettre les ramen au frigo (il prend le sac des mains d'Hinata et mets le déjeuner au frigidaire)

Hinata: Temari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La blonde détourna le regard de son ami, seul une larme coulait sur son visage, qui peu à peu se multiplièrent.

Hinata: (prenant son amie dans ses bras) Je suis là Temari, ne t'en fais pas. (les sanglots de Temari se firent beaucoup moins discret)

Naruto: (s'asseyant lui aussi sur le canapé) Je vais vous laisser, je repasserai tout à l'heure si vous voulez.

Temari: Non … Reste ...Naruto.

Naruto: Hein ? Tu tu es sûre ?

Temari: (se frottant les yeux et se détachant de l'étreinte d'Hinata) Oui.

Shikamaru: (débarquant dans le salon) Il t'a frappé ?

Temari remua la tête de gauche à droite.

Shikamaru: Il ta menacé ?

Temari remua de nouveau la tête mais cette fois de droite à gauche.

Shikamaru: Me … Me dit pas qu'il … qu'il ta violé … ? (il eux beaucoup de mal a prononcer cette phrase)

Temari lui tendit un papier. On reconnaît celui de l'hôtel. Shikamaru le prit et le lis au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la lecture l'expression de son visage se fit plus grave. De colère, il déchira la feuille. Temari avait regardé Shikamaru, au moment ou leurs yeux se sont croisés, elle avait détourné le regard, dont le fond elle avait honte. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui à pu lui arriver, d'habitude elle se méfie, mais lui il avait l'air honnête. Elle l'a avait cru et maintenant elle était prise au piège, comme ensevelis vivante. Elle respirait, son cœur battait, mais pour combien de temps ? Aujourd'hui, elle le sait sa vie elle vient de la bousillé. Juste pour une nuit...

Shikamaru: Naruto ramène toi. (il se dirige vers la porte)

Naruto: D'accord. (il se lève du canapé et suit Shikamaru, les deux sortent de l'appartement)

Hinata: Je vais te faire un thé.

Temari: Merci (dit entre deux sanglots)

Hinata: Temari, je pense que tu as besoin de parler, tu as toujours été là pour moi, dis moi ce qui va pas.

_Flash:_

Temari est dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle se réveille difficilement. Elle se retourne et tend son bras pour toucher quelqu'un, ses mains se heurtent très vite au matelas. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, elle découvrit la chambre vide. Temari se lève et file dans la salle de bain, lacunaire aussi. Son regard s'accroche à la table dans l'entrée de la chambre. Elle prend la lettre et commence sa lecture.

_**« Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dis, mais je suis séropositifs au VIH, profite de la vie car à partir d'aujourd'hui elle t'est précieuse »**_

_Temari devint pâle, son visage inquiet par l'absence de Zaku se crispe, de l'eau ruisselle, elle s'effondre par terre et fini par donner un coup de poing, froissant la lettre au passage. Elle c'était fait avoir, son égo est bas, quant à sa dignité elle est anéantie._

_Fin du flash._

Hinata: Le salop ! (serrant les poings)

Temari: (baissant la tête, une larme coulant sur son visage)

Du côté de Shikamaru et Hinata, ils sont devant un immeuble.

Naruto: J'y crois pas !

Shikamaru: On va aller lui dire quelques mots. (jetant sa cigarette qu'il écrase violemment par terre avec son pied)

Naruto: D'après Shino, ils habitent là. (regardant l'immeuble)

Shikamaru: Bien. (rentre dans la cage d'escalier, Naruto le suis, puis il interphone) Allô.

Voix: Ouais ?

Shikamaru: Je suis Nara Shikamaru, je vais organiser une fête dans pas longtemps et j'avais songé que ton groupe pourrait animer ma soirée, tu peux m'ouvrir pour que l'on discute de ça.

Voix: Ca marche. (ouvre la porte, Shikamaru et Naruto se regarde puis ils entrent dans la cage d'escalier)

Les deux garçons montent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Il s'engage dans un corridor et arrive devant une porte entrouverte, Dosu en sort. Naruto se jette dessus il le fait sortir de l'appartement et le plaque contre le mur.

Dosu: Erg ! (Naruto lui mit crochet en pleine figure, son nez explosa par le choc) Connaiiiiiie !

Naruto: Je le tiens, va donc défoncer la gueule à l'autre enflure. (Shikamaru acquiesce par un hochement de tête)

L'héritier Nara s'engage dans l'appartement, il aperçoit Zaku sur le canapé cigarette au bec. Shikamaru marche d'un pas décidé.

Zaku: (se retournant) Alors ils en sont ou ?

Shikamaru: (le chopant par le col) A un point de rage que tu peux pas imaginer.

Zaku: Aaaaaaaaah ! (se fait plaquer par terre)

Shikamaru: Tu vas payer connard, tu aurais jamais du toucher à Temari ! (Zaku lui donne un coup dans le ventre) Outch ! (il lui donne un grand coup dans le menton)

Zaku: Aaaaaaaaaaie _ ! (Shikamaru lui a refait la mâchoire, son sang coule sur les mains du garçon)

Shikamaru: (approchant sa main ensanglantée de sa bouche) Ca te ferai plaisir que je suce ton sang, avoue tu jubiles ! (Zaku esquisse un sourire qu'il enlève assez vite, ça mâchoire le faisant souffrir, Shikamaru lui assène de nouveaux coups de poings plus violents les uns que les autres)

Naruto: C'est bon Shikamaru, tu lui as assez refait le portrait (arrivant dans le salon)

Shikamaru: Non ! (redonne un coup de poing qui se place juste à côté de la tête de Zaku) Si tu t'approches de Temari, tu es un homme mort, (la haine est dans le visage du jeune Nara) si jamais je te vois tourner autour d'elle, je te promets une chose, ce que je viens de te faire ça sera rien par rapport a ce que tu subiras. (regardant Naruto) Il est où l'autre ?

Naruto: Je l'ai assommé...

Zaku: …. (il explose de rire) alo alors commm...me ça... tu tu l'ai...aimes ? Ah ah ah ah, tu tu tu ne pou pourras ja jamais l'avoir comm...comme je l'ai eux. A à moi, ell... elle s'est donné entiiière. (Shikamaru préparant son poing)

Naruto: Shikamaru laisse tomber, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Shikamaru: Ah bon laquelle ?

Naruto: Je trouve que c'est un très bon appartement à vandaliser, pas toi ?

Shikamaru: Pour sure. (il se lève et donne un coup de pied puissant dans l'entrejambe de Zaku)

Zaku: O_O ! En...foi...foiré ! (crachant du sang par terre)

Shikamaru arrive au niveau de la télévision et la fou par terre, Naruto s'occupe des étagères faisant tomber les verres, et autres objets. Shikamaru entre dans la cuisine il fout tous les tiroirs par terre, Naruto arrive et s'occupe des placards.

Naruto: Hum, j'ai besoin d'une poêle. (tenant l'objet dans ses mains)

Shikamaru: Prend là, pendant qu'on y est. (renverse les céréales par terre, ainsi que la farine et autre contenu de boîte)

Naruto: On s'occupe des chambres après ?

Shikamaru: Non, mais des instruments de musiques oui.

Naruto s'approche de la batterie avec sa poêle et commence à percer les tambours, Shikamaru avec un couteau coupe les cordes des instruments, puis il plante le dit couteau dans un amplificateur. Naruto prend la basse et comme un rockeur la plaque contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, Shikamaru arrive devant l'ordinateur il branche une clef USB et prend toute les données qu'il y a dedans. Une fois fais, il jette l'ordinateur par terre. La machine éventrée, il prend le disque dur, le lance par terre et l'écrase avec son pied.

Shikamaru: Je pense que ça va aller là ?

Naruto: (prend le piano électrique) J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer du piano.

Shikamaru: (prend une housse de guitare) Et moi de la gratte.

Les deux vengeurs sortent, de l'appartement, Dozu est toujours dans le couloir, le corps étendu.

Naruto: Je le remets dedans ?

Shikamaru: (tirant le corps de Dozu dans l'appartement) Faut que l'on dégage vite, on a fait pas mal de bruit, les voisins doivent déjà se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Naruto: Dispute de groupe. (appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur)

Shikamaru: Ca peux passer, hormis les objets volé.

Naruto: Bas c'est de l'emprunt sur long terme. Au passage soulagé ? (l'ascenseur arrive)

Shikamaru: Non... je serai soulagé, le jour ou Temari n'aura plus cette connerie. (rentrant dans l'ascenseur)

Naruto: Ce n'est pas possible …

Shikamaru: Je le sais bien … (baisse la tête) mais au fond de moi, j'ai l'espoir que comme un 1 % de séropositif, qu'elle arrive à se défendre face à cette merde.

Naruto: Seul les tests médicaux nous le diront.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur Naruto et Shikamaru.

Plus tard à l'appartement du trio, Hinata est sorti avec Sai, Naruto n'a pas tenu à s'éterniser disant qu'il avait un piano à tester, mais il a tenu à dire qu'il était présent en cas de problème et qu'il sera toujours là. Shikamaru est sur le canapé avec Temari dans ses bras qui c'est endormi.

Shikamaru: (pensif) ….

Temari: (se réveillant, et baillant) Qu'est-ce que ? (sentant qu'elle est dans les bras de quelqu'un elle se défit très vite de l'étreinte) Désolée... je me suis assoupie

Shikamaru: J'ai vu, en tous les cas on ne te la peut-être jamais dit, mais tu es très bavarde dans ton sommeil.

Temari: J'espère que j'ai rien dit de contraignant.

Shikamaru: Juste que tu voulais faire le ménage, et aussi acheter des tomates pour demain midi.

Temari: Bon ça va, ça aurait pu être pire.

Shikamaru: J'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait dans le disque dur.

Temari: (un pincement au cœur) oui ?

Shikamaru: J'ai la liste de toutes les victimes qu'il a infecté, et aussi un dossier sur les personnes qu'il planifiait d'infecter.

Temari: Qui ...qui il y avait ?

Shikamaru: Ino... c'est la seule fille que je connais de cette liste.

Temari: Tu lui as sauvé la vie. (détournant la conversation voyant le regard triste de Shikamaru) Avec Naruto, vous n'aurez pas de problème pour ce que vous avez fait ?

Shikamaru: On risque bien peu par rapport à lui...

Temari: (éternuant) Tu vas faire quoi ?

Shikamaru: Il va falloir prévenir la doyenne.

Temari: La vielle va me tuer …

Shikamaru: Tu pouvais pas savoir, il va falloir que tu en parles à ta famille.

Temari: Demain, j'irai faire le test, même si je connais la réponse... je leurs dirais une fois que je serai sûre à 100%, je garde un pourcent d'espoir malgré tous.

Shikamaru: Normal, t'inquiète on est là avec Hinata et Naruto.

Temari: Je ne sais pas quoi dire, vous faites beaucoup pour moi. Merci.

Shikamaru: On sera là, pour te soutenir.

Temari: Jusqu'à la fin ?

Shikamaru: Y aura aucune fin Temari, avec Gaara on trouvera un moyen d'isoler le virus.

Temari: Me fait pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir...Même si vous êtes les deux majeurs de votre promo.

Shikamaru: (s'approchant de Temari) La seul promesse que je peux te faire, c'est que je ferai tous se qui et possible pour te rendre heureuse.

Temari: Jusqu'à la fin ?

Shikamaru: jusqu'à l'infinité (son visage se rapproche de Temari) car au plus profond de moi, je t'aime.

Temari: Shikamaru... (détournant le visage)

Shikamaru: N'ai pas peur, je me fiche de ce que tu vas me dire, mes sentiments ne changeront pas.

Temari: Il … il pourrait arriver un accident... je, je ne dis pas que je suis pas insensible à ce que tu ressens, mais le risque est trop grand pour toi.

Shikamaru: VIH ou pas, pour moi ça ne change rien, je t'aime tel que tu es.

Shikamaru vit la teinte rosé des joues de Temari, il osa de nouveau approcher son visage, Temari entoura son cou avec ses bras, les deux se collèrent, et Shikamaru déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Temari.

Fin.

VIH, par petit caramel rose, collectif Kawai Chiketo 69. 


End file.
